Mais alguns motivos
by Marielou
Summary: Continuação de Os Dez Motivos James escreve dez motivos para Lily ir morar com ele quando terminarem Hogwarts. E ela? Aceita?


**Nota: **Trechos em itálico – respostas da Lily; trechos que não estão em itálico – respostas do James. Boa leitura, fofoletes!

**Sinopse: **(Continuação de Os Dez Motivos) James escreve dez motivos para Lily ir morar com ele quando terminarem Hogwarts. E ela? Aceita?

**Mais alguns motivos**

_- Para você aceitar morar comigo_

Eu particularmente estou me especializando em listas por sua causa, Lil. Mas eu meio que gosto da sua rapidez doentia toda vez que recebe uma nova lista e corre para respondê-la.

Bem, então vamos lá!

10 motivos para você ir morar comigo depois de Hogwarts:

1- Hogwarts está ficando pra trás, você sabe. Daqui a umas semanas nós vamos no formar e nunca mais voltaremos a Hogwarts, a não ser que um de nós nos torne professores ou algo assim.

2- Nós possivelmente vamos parar de ter essa convivência que nós temos agora e automaticamente o nosso namoro vai esfriar.

3- Aliás, nós estamos namorando desde o início do ano e você confia em mim mais do que você gostaria. Confiança mútua é importante, Lil.

4- Ontem você disse: "Eu acho, APENAS _acho_ que eu te amo.", o que quer dizer que se você acha, é porque tem pensado no assunto. E se tem pensado, Lily, eu realmente acho que você me ama.

5- Como Sirius costuma dizer, nossas vidas só vão começar pra valer quando estivermos fora de Hogwarts, formados e maiores de idade, então que melhor maneira para começar os melhores anos da nossa vida estando um perto do outro?

6- Outro dia você me confessou que o seu maior sonho é morar em um dúplex. Bem, nós podemos morar em um.

7- Você vai ter a desculpa perfeita para não ver a cara esquelética da sua irmã e nem vai ter que ficar ouvindo ela te chamar de Aberração, amor.

8- Nós vamos ter mais intimidade e até lá eu convenço que quando duas pessoas se amam como nós nos amamos, é normal fazer _certas coisas_.

9- Você vai poder me controlar mais. Você vai saber aonde eu vou, com quem vou e a que horas eu vou chegar. Não que se você não aceitar ir morar comigo eu vá te trair ou coisa parecida. Você me castraria se eu cogitasse a idéia...

10- Eu vou poder fazer aquela massagem que você adora de manhã, de tarde, à noite, depois de nós... E eu vou fazer minhas famosas Panquecas do Dia Seguinte para vocês todas as manhãs.

Aceita?

_Você nunca desiste, não é?_

_Aqui vai a réplica (sim eu bati todos os recordes de rapidez, docinho-azedo):_

_1- Nunca serei professora. Nunca lidarei com alunos xexelentos e arrogantes como você foi e ainda é no fundo do seu ser. _

_2- Se nosso namoro esfriar, a culpa será integralmente sua que vai se aproveitar desse fato para me trair. _

_3- Humm...Verdade._

_4- Potter, qual parte do ACHO você não entendeu? Não se sinta muita areia para todo o deserto por causa dessa declaração. Afinal de contas, você estava fazendo AQUELA massagem em mim._

_5- Sirius é um idiota. _

_6- Droga. Isso foi um golpe muito sujo, Potter! Mas mesmo que seja o maior sonho da minha vida, eu não sou tão barata assim. _

_7- Mas automaticamente eu terei que ver a sua cara ao invés da minha irmã, certo?_

_8- Não, Potter. Vai ser preciso mais do que simples listas para me fazer ter uma vida sexualmente ativa com você._

_9- _Só _Castrar? Francamente, você acha que eu só conheço esse método de tortura, Potter?_

_10- Se eu quiser um massagista, eu vou a um e pago pelo serviço._

_Além do mais, morar junto é uma decisão muito séria, James. É quase como CASAR com a pessoa..._

Hum...Casar? Você está falando no sentido literal da palavra?

_Não me olhe com essa cara. E eu ficaria grata se você parasse com os bilhetinhos. A professora McGonagall está constantemente olhando para nós, James._

McGonagall me ama. E ama você também.

**Dez minutos depois...**

_Viu só, POTTER?! _

"_McGonagall me ama"_

_Ama o caramba! Só se for a sua bunda e esse seria o motivo dela ter expulsado você e a MIM: só pra ver você e sua bunda dando um até logo para a aula (muito importante) de Transfiguração, certo?_

Você tem uma fixação pela minha bunda ou algo assim? E não precisa ter ciúmes da McGonagall, Lil. Os peitos dela podem varrer o chão, então os seus são tão legais...Você acha que eu te trocaria por ela?!

Expulsos? Puff... Como se fosse a pior coisa do mundo!

_**É** a pior coisa do mundo, Potty._

_E quem te dá permissões para ficar reparando os meus peitos, hein, James, seu sem vergonha? Quer que eu conte isso pro meu pai pra acabar com as boas impressões que ele teve de você?_

Só um comentário inocente, Lil. Não diga nada ao seu pai, ou você quer que eu conte o que nós _realmente_ fizemos na páscoa? Eu me lembro muito bem, tá? E foi ótimo, aliás, nós devíamos repetir mais _daquilo_...

_Ok, sem chantagens, amor._

Quer dizer que agora eu sou seu amor, né?

_Sempre, sempre foi querido._

E então, sobre a proposta...

_Já disse que é uma coisa muito séria morar junto, James._

Tem certeza? Porque talvez seu pai...

_SEM CHANTAGENS, POTTER!_

E quem aqui está pensando em fazer chantagem, Lil? Você anda muito nervosa! Eu estava apenas dizendo que talvez seu pai aprovasse sua decisão de ir morar comigo já que ele gosta de mim e tudo o mais...

_Potter, se lembra daquela história da superação?_

Aquela que eu tive que fazer uma lista para provar que eu valia a pena?

_É, você se lembra. Então, mais uma vez (e eu espero que seja a última ou serei obrigada a arrancar esse seu dom de persuasão), supere-se._

Ok, a superação (outra vez):

Me encontre perto do Salgueiro Lutador e eu vou fazer valer a pena AGORA MESMO, amor.

_Sem listas dessa vez?_

Sem listas. Acho que eu posso te fazer aceitar a proposta de outros jeitos e em outras posições.

_James?_

Sim?

_Eu acho que eu te amo._

Acha, é?

_Não, agora eu tenho certeza._

**Nota da Autora: **Fui boazinha demais em escrever uma continuação porque não estava absolutamente nos meus planos.

Obrigada àquelas que gostaram da fic **Os dez motivos**, significa imensidades para mim todos aqueles reviews.

Feliz Natal para vocês queridos e queridas. Você merecem todas aquelas coisas boas que podem acontecer na vida de uma pessoa e eu acho que eu mereço também.

**Eis a dúvida:** o que James&Lily foram fazer no Salgueiro Lutador, meu Deus do céu?

**AVISO: **Sem beta, aliás, eu já pedi pra Papai Noel uma beta de presente, será que ele vai me dar? o/

Ah, sim...**REVIEWS**, per favore!!


End file.
